two of a kind
by tittybonger
Summary: What will he do if the love of his life came back into his life but all may not not be as it seems and is she really the love of his life?. Brax is about to find out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Abby Sullivan looked down at the breath taking view the blueness of the water the view of the lighthouse in the distance. She took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of the ocean and closing her eyes she listened to the sound of the waves overlapping. It was a surfer's paradise. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car door slamming the occupant of the car coming up behind her now. So now you're here. Abby heard her say, ''is your curiosity satisfied can we go? "No not yet Abby replied not until I've seen him. Abby could sense her disapproval she could feel her glare beating down alongside the midday sun on the back of her neck. "Don't say it Abby jumped in before the woman could reply I know it's silly, crazy I'm fact but I need to do this''.

She turned around and faced her companions grim face,'' please she said more softly please try and understand this isn't easy I've been robbed of so much in my life I can't let this moment be taken away from me, not now besides I haven't come all this way to take in this view no matter how breath taking it is''. Hearing the desperation in her voice Morag Bellingham took a deep breath and sighed. 'Very well she declared once you know what you are letting yourself in for, once you realise the massive can of worms you are about to open. Do you realise''? Have you any idea what you are about to do''. Be very sure young lady Morag continued because let me assure you once that can is opened the worms are well and truly out and cannot be put back in''. ''I'm sure declared Abby I'm very sure.'' Very well ,replied Morag and looking over Abby's shoulder nodded her head towards the beach , then I think you had better start preparing yourself and quickly because complication is now headed your way and it's holding a surfboard.

Abby who had been waiting for this moment for months now suddenly felt sick, she felt boxed in her first inclination was to run but she found her legs had failed her and she was rooted to the spot. She remained facing Morag with her back to the man coming up the beach. She could hear him laughing and joking with someone about how they had missed that wave and bombed out. The other guy was calling him a boof head and telling him to shut up. They grew quieter as they neared where Abby and Morag were Abby sensed from Morag's posture that they had spotted her. Morag was now giving a slight wave and as he got nearer she called out'' good morning Mr Braxton out nice and early I see the early bird and all that catches the worm I suppose'' she said sneakily looking at Abby. ''Well you know me Morag Darryl Braxton replied always making waves''. ''Indeed Morag replied cattily. Brax chuckled'' nothing changes eh Morag and suddenly spotting she wasn't alone he turned towards her companion even though she had his back to him there was something oddly familiar about this woman her long dark hair, her frame the way she held herself reminded him of...

No, no Brax thought to himself I have to stop this I can't keep seeing her in other people looking out for her in every crowd. He shook himself bringing himself firmly back to reality and nodded towards the woman ''who's your friend here aren't you going to introduce us.'' I'm sorry Mr Braxton where are my manners allow me to introduce you to Abby Sullivan''. ''Abby this young man is Darryl Braxton.'' Brax wondered why it was taking so long for the woman to turn around and when she finally did his heart just about leapt out of his body. His eyes widened and he felt like he was being suffocated, he could barely breathe. He looked from Abby to Morag and back to Abby again. Was this a dream that had to be it he was still in his bed dreaming? How was this possible because standing in front of him was a woman Morag was calling Abby Sullivan but to him Darryl brax Braxton she was Charlie buckton.


	2. Chapter 2

Brax couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening he didn't know how he managed it but he forced his legs to move and dropping his surfboard he ran. He ran past Heath who had stopped to chat to some of the other river boys. ''OI Forest Gump Heath shouted after him what's got up your nose. Heath turned to look towards the two ladies that Brax had been talking to one he recognised as Morag Bellingham the other well the other no it couldn't be it wasn't possible the other one looked very like one Sergeant Charlie Buckton one very dead Charlie Buckton.

He walked towards them shrugging in disbelief Morag held up her hand to head off any questions he might have. 'Not now young man she said in her authoritative judges voice all will be explained in due time but I think right now your brother deserves to know what's going on first don't you'. Heath nodded for once lost for words he looked at Charlie or whoever she was but she didn't make eye contact with him instead she was staring down at his brother who by now was on his hands and knees in the sand gasping for breath looking tortured. Heath made to go to him but the woman put her hand on his arm and said softly 'We've got this'.

Abby walked silently beside Morag as they walked down the beach towards Brax. Even distressed he was incredibly handsome and she felt a strong pull on her heart this wasn't going to be easy maybe Morag had been right maybe she shouldn't have come but she had to. She couldn't stay away she needed to be here she needed to be near this tortured soul because if it was one thing Abby knew about it was tortured souls. Morag finally broke the silence as they neared Brax." Are you ready for this" she asked". Yes replied Abby no, hell I don't know maybe she shrugged. 'Just let me do the talking for now Morag suggested it might be for the best. Abby nodded willingly she wasn't sure she could trust herself to speak anyway. When they finally reached Brax he was now sitting on the beach just staring out at the ocean lost in his own world.

'Mr. Braxton Morag began I believe we owe you an explanation'. Brax turned and looked at her then towards Abby, Charlie whoever the hell she was. She looked like his Charlie her hair was a little shorter falling just below her shoulders now maybe a little lighter but there was something different about her he couldn't quite put his finger on it.' Brax Morag continued.' Jeez Morag this must be good if you're finally calling me Brax he smirked.' As I was saying Morag glared at him this is not what it seems. 'This is Abby Sullivan she's Charlie's sister.' 'Charlie's twin sister' she emphasised

Brax stood up angrily shouting at both women 'that's crazy eh cos you and I both know Charlie didn't have a sister she had ruby that's it''.' Please Abby finally found her tongue, please calm down we can explain everything please she placed her hand on his arm instantly sending shock waves right through him. Brax shrugged her off quickly and took a step back indicating he was waiting.

'When Charlie was born Morag explained she had a twin sister and to cut a long story short her twin was abducted from the hospital nursery one night. The hospital had been short staffed and no one could have dreamed this would have happened. Ross searched for her for a long time but after several years of turning up nothing they finally accepted she was gone'.' They never told Charlie or ruby they decided against it. Brax shook his head in disbelief this all seemed so crazy so out there. He looked at Abby and asked' so how come you've suddenly reappeared why now'.

Abby took a deep breath, 'I only found out last week Abby replied my mother well the woman I thought was my mother passed away and she left me a letter explaining it all'.' I went in search of my real parents and discovered they too were dead but then I found Morag and she filled me in on my sister and everything that had happened and I had to come here to this place where she lived to meet the people she loved'. To meet you she said shyly. 'Brax looked at her in disbelief rubbed his chin and shaking his head he finally said' this is all a little too much to take in right now. It's crazy eh? Abby nodded saying "I know and I know this must be hard for you I just needed to come here can you understand why? Brax nodded silently and stepped back I have to go he said quietly I'm sorry I can't do this right now I need time to think.' That's understandable but just so you know I'm going to be sticking around for awhile so I will be seeing you around'. Morag and Brax both looked up at her in surprise Brax merely sighed and walked away Morag on the other hand turned to Abby saying "Are you out of your god forsaken mind this wasn't part of the plan it's far too risky. 'I know Abby whispered as she watched Darryl Braxton climb the hill with a heavy heart, I know it's crazy but now I'm here I can't leave. I'm sorry Morag Abby continued 'all bets are off'


	3. Chapter 3

Brax was opening up Angelo's and getting it ready for the lunch time rush. He was in a foul mood and unfortunately the tables and chairs were copping must of it. As he kicked one of the chairs into place Natalie Davison came up the steps. "Whoa boy take it easy "what did that poor chair ever do to you . Brax glared at her and walked behind the bar."Whaddya want Nat I'm busy." "Wow Brax Natalie smirked way to make a girl feel welcome". Brax had the good grace to look ashamed "he let out a sigh and scratching the back of his head said "sorry Nat things are just a little tense right now my heads just not in a good place".

"No kidding she said smiling rolling her eyes. It always could make Brax smile and today was no different. "Ah there it is Nat declared the charming Braxton smile phew I was worried there for a second". "Shut up Brax laughed chucking a tea towel at her. Nat caught it laughing but then stopped and with a concerned look on her face asked "so how are you coping? "You've heard then Brax asked. "Oh yes Nat replied I think the whole town has in fact it hasn't stopped buzzing since she arrived. Natalie paused for a moment and looked at Brax. finally she broke the silence with "I met her this morning, at the diner "Brax head shot up at this "well he asked what did you think?. Well I only met her briefly but she seemed nice she's very beautiful. Is she very like Charlie Nat asked curiously? Brax grimaced and nodded "yeah in looks she is anything else I didn't really stick around long enough to find out. "Nat nodded that's completely understandable this all has to be very hard for you Brax Nat said softly touching his hand. Brax let it lie there for a second and looking down at her hand on his he finally pulled away. "I'm okay Nat honest besides counselor I'm not your concern anymore. Where is Zac this morning?

Nat sighed and shaking her head said "I'm still allowed to care Brax, you're still my friend right .Brax shrugged he had enough problems right now. They stood staring at each other when they heard someone behind them clearing their throat. When they looked around they found Abby standing at the top of the stairs watching them both intently. Brax tensed and it was up to Nat to take control of the conversation. "Hello again she said as Abby moved nearer we met earlier in the diner. "Oh yes that's right Abby said its Melanie right? Brax grinned cheekily at that he couldn't be quite sure but if he didn't know any better he would say that Abby did that on purpose only thing he didn't know was why? Natalie looked inquisitively at Abby and merely smiled saying "it's actually Natalie but Heh next time right?'' Oh gosh Abby exclaimed I'm such an idiot head like a sieve terrible with names'. ' I'm so sorry she smiled sweetly. Nat looked at her lengthily and then smiled sweetly herself "well she finally said this has been fun but I only came to check on Brax here make sure he was doing okay. Abby turned towards Brax and laughingly said he looks pretty fine from where I'm standing but heh worry not it looks like you have places to be so I can take it from here. Nat looked from Abby to Brax and walked away saying call me if you need to talk. "I won't Brax called out after her but thanks.

"Well said Abby taking a seat at the bar she seemed nice is she your girlfriend.'' That Brax said curtly is none of your business. Abby shrugged 'whatever just making small talk really'. "Really? Brax asked staring at her intensely.' Really Abby replied returning his stare just as intensely. It was Brax who finally broke the moment and looked away saying "so what can I do for you what's brought you to my humble abode.' Well Abby smiled I'm hungry and this is a restaurant right?' Or is it some big front for a drug smuggling operation'. She chuckled lightly at her joke but stopped quickly when she saw Brax expression "Oh chill out she said I'm joking why so serious? Brax cocked his head to one side and smirked. Abby felt like her insides would explode god this man was beautiful she needed to focus though and shaking herself she willed herself to resist his charms. Time and place Abby she chided herself time and place. She came back to reality finding Brax staring at her he had obviously said something to her and was waiting for the answer. "Sorry she mumbled I was miles away. "Brax sighed what was with this chick? She definitely had something to hide, he didn't want to get involved in anyone else's problems but this one he felt drawn to probably because of Charlie. Thinking of Charlie he looked down at the tattoo on his hand and clenched his fist. Abby caught the action and nodded towards the tattoo. "Nice tat she asked what does it mean? Brax remained silent and just stared at her for a while finally saying "it means this is a restaurant either order or get out."

Abby chuckled "jeez you this friendly to all your customers or is it just me that gets up your nose she said standing up. Brax straightened his shoulders and coldly said "you don't get up my nose, in fact I don't even cast you a thought, why would I? "Why indeed replied Abby and leaning across the counter her face inches away from his now she whispered Pizza. "What Brax replied stepping back confused? "Pizza she replied you said order I'm ordering I want pizza. "Now I'm just going to go to the little girl's room and powder my nose. "Wait Brax called after her I'm going to need you to be a little bit more specific what kind of pizza?. Abby turned and smiled "meat lovers of course always meat lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby lost count of the times she had fallen off her surfboard this morning. She had only taken it up a few months ago but she had always been a fast learner so she was annoyed with herself this morning for making so many mistakes. She decided she was just way too distracted for surfing today so she gave in picked up her board and left the water. As she was drying herself off she saw a blonde lady in the distance arguing with a man. She appeared to be trying to walk away but the man kept grabbing her arm and pulling him back towards him. Abby knew better than to get involved the less attention she drew to herself the better but the way the man was treating this lady was getting up her nose. If it was one thing Abby couldn't stand was a bully so paying no heed for her own safety she headed down towards them. As she got nearer she could hear the blonde lady say if you don't let me go Adam I swear I'm going to scream blue murder. Go right ahead he sneered at her no one is going to hear you none is going to come Bianca.

Abby cleared her throat and said " wrong on both counts mate now why don't you just take your hands off the lady and let her go like she asked you too. "I'm sorry Adam said this is a private conversation and one I don't believe you we're invited into so why don't you just toddle back to your surfboard. Bianca in the meantime seemed to be struck dumb she just kept staring at Abby. "My god she finally said you look just like her, Irene said you did but I thought there has to be some difference but there's not she said shaking her head and on the brink of tears. "Ah Adam smirked so you're the famous Abby the coppers long lost twin sister he sneered. "Charlie, Bianca said defiantly her name was Charlie Adam and she was ten times the person you will ever be. "Just be quiet Bianca Adam said grabbing her arm once more and let's go you two can play spot the difference later . "Adam is it? Abby asked I'm going to ask you one more time to let the lady go. Adam laughed loudly at this and stepped menacingly towards Abby his face inches away from hers now and said defiantly or what"?

Abby was about to spring into action and show him or what when she heard '' oi, oi what the hell is going on here''. Looking up she saw Brax running down the beach towards them. Adam took a step back at the sight of Brax coming towards them. That's interesting thought Abby he seems a little threatened by Brax. Brax approached them saying "what's the problem here?" There's no problem said Adam at the same time Abby said ''the problem is this big man here goes around getting his kicks from threatening women ''.Brax looked from Adam to Abby and then over at Bianca who was still very unsettled. "Bianca Brax asked you Right? "Oh for god sake Adam said she's fine we simply just had a difference of opinion."Well it didn't look that from where I was standing Abby butted in. Adam glared at her and Abby mentally kicked herself it would appear she had made an enemy but she couldn't stand back and do nothing. Bianca seeing an opportunity to get away started to walk away mouthing thank you at Abby. Abby smiled at her and nodded. Adam made to go after her but Brax put his hand on his chest saying ''l wouldn't mate'' then nodding at Abby he said'' I've got this from here eh''. Abby bristled a little at being dismissed and was about to say as much to Brax but seeing the look that past between both men she decided against it. "Will you be okay? She asked concerned for his safety. I'm fine Brax replied abruptly then seeing the expression on her face he said more softly I'll be fine just go. Abby nodded shooting one last dirty look at Adam who was looking at her now intensely. "I'll be seeing you around Abby he said emphasising her name. Abby tried her best to walk confidently away but truth be told she was afraid, men like Adam don't take too kindly to people interfering in their business of that she was sure.

When she reached her belongings she glanced down at the two men she could tell from their posture they were in a heated argument. She was worried for Brax and felt partly responsible but she knew he would be okay. If it was one thing she was fast learning about Brax was that he could take care of himself. After what seemed like forever Adam finally walked away not before glancing up at her. Abby shuddered suddenly feeling very cold even though the sun today was at its strongest she had a very bad feeling about all this .Making an enemy of Adam had not been her intention. She picked up her belongings and surfboard and saw Brax watching her curiously he nodded at the surfboard raising an eyebrow in surprise Then nodding his head slightly at her he saluted her picked up his own surfboard and headed towards the surf . Abby forced herself to walk away unaware of Adam watching her from the top of the beach. Adam who was furious at the events that had taken place took out his cell phone and snapped at his lawyer on the other end "get me everything you can on an Abby Sullivan, leave no stone unturned and I want it ASAP. Adam snapped his cell phone shut and continued to glare at Abby as she left. Nobody made a fool of Him least of all a slip of a woman. Abby Sullivan would rue the day she ever crossed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam Sharpe walked into Angelo's with a smug grin on his face his lawyer had come up trumps on sweet little miss busy body. Brax was dealing with a wine order so Adam took a seat at the bar and waited for him to finish. Brax frowned upon seeing him he really could do without a visit from Adam today ever since he had managed to get off the charges he was intent upon hanging around town making Brax aware of his presence. He hadn't tried anything yet but Brax knew it was only a matter of time, he knew Adam too well. Brax signed off on the order and turned to Adam who had been watching him the whole time. "You right there mate? Seen enough? asked Brax. Adam just smiled shyly replying "I'm just here to do my civic duty for an old friend". Brax laughed "yeah that's pretty funny eh, you trying to help me and leaning in towards Adams face he sneered "now why do I find that hard to believe". Brax, Brax Adam said in an almost sing song voice, you and me go way back I believe in loyalty to my mates. Then his face darkened as he said "it's just a pity you didn't feel the same way"". "You and your crazy son left my brother for dead in the middle of nowhere shouted Brax so don't Adam, don't Brax said pointing a finger at him don't talk to me about loyalty ".Whatever ever Adam said smugly just thought you would like to take a look at what my lawyer dug up on Abby Sullivan. "You might want to be a bit careful about who you defend in the future he declared throwing a file down on the counter of Angelo's. "What the heck is this asked Brax, why is Abby even on your radar Adam". "Anyone who gets between me and my business makes it on my radar Adam replied , read he said tapping the file it makes for very interesting reading.'' One things for sure she's no sergeant Buckton full of secrets is miss Sullivan''. Brax bristled at the sound of Charlie's name coming from Adams lips. "Don't even mention Charlie's name he snapped now get the hell out of my restaurant Adam and I mean it don't ever come back. Adam stood up looked at Brax and sneered " oh I'm going, for now but don't worry Brax I'll be back. He pushed the file nearer to Brax ''read, he commanded I promise you will thank me'' he said shouting back over his shoulder. Abby unfortunately chose that moment to walk up the steps of Angelo's and straight into him. Adam stopped looked her over and simply said ''welcome to the party miss Sullivan enjoy the floor show and walked out leaving Abby staring dumbfounded behind him.

After what seemed like forever Abby looked at Brax questioningly saying "what the heck is that guy on? What's he talking about." Pay no attention to him Brax replied he's still pissed at you for the other day, Adam is not the kind of guy who is use to people standing up to him". Abby came closer to Brax and said "except you that is". Me? Brax asked confused? Abby leaning on the bar now said "yes you I couldn't help but notice the other day when you rocked up to save the day how Adam seemed afraid of you. Brax grinned asking "save the day eh? Well maybe e he was just afraid of the big S on my chest, my red tights ya know? Abby burst into laughter at the image that was forming in her head and said "heh whatever floats your boat mate. Her laughter was cut short by the sight of the file lying on the counter of Angelo's "what is that she asked accusingly. Brax swore inwardly at himself for not putting the file away before she had spotted it."That's nothing he replied just some wine orders. "Really snapped Abby and there's a wine called Abby Sullivan is there ?. Damn thought Brax she doesn't miss a trick she was very observant he would give her that. "Well Abby demanded I'm waiting for an answer, why have you got a file with my name on it at your restaurant. Brax sighed; he really didn't need this hassle right now. "Look he said finally I didn't ask for any of this ya know? I was getting on with my life getting through each day the best way I knew how then you rock up in town looking like Charlie, sounding like Charlie, walking like her, smelling like her sometimes. ''Damn he snapped banging the counter have you any idea how hard this is for me eh?'' Well do you he demanded, have you even considered how all of this is wrecking my head? Abby just stared at him, tears were forming in her eyes but she remained strong and let him continue mainly because she couldn't trust herself to speak. Well he repeated , waiting do you? And now Adam is involved, you are now on Adam Sharpe radar Abby so congratulation Brax said clapping cos that's just what we all need he said throwing the file at her. "He brought me this file he's been doing some digging on you, he told me it makes for interesting reading but I haven't even looked at it so go on he said pushing it towards her just take it and go.''

Abby stared down at the file and asked "you don't want to read It.? You're not even curious? Brax smirked saying "oh I'm curious alright but I reckon people deserve the benefit of the doubt eh? And whatever's in that file can't be any worse than any of the stuff I've done in my life, and people gave me a second chance, they believed in me ya know? Abby nodded and whispered Charlie right? .Brax closed his eyes and just nodded. Abby stepped towards him touching his hand and gently brushed the words on it. Brax wanted to pull away but something held him there he couldn't explain it. "Thank you she whispered kissing him softly on the cheek and then picking up the file just like that she was gone. Brax stood there for what seemed like forever until Kyle turned up for his shift took one look and him saying "jeez what's eating you? You look like you've just seen a ghost". "Hmm was all Brax said before snapping out of it? "You're late he snapped at Kyle; don't make a habit of it eh? He said walking into the stockroom banging the door shut behind him. Abby in the meantime was just as rattled as she walked out of the surf club carrying the file. She mentally kicked herself for letting her guard down and for getting on Adam Sharpes radar. She shakily took her cell phone and dialed the number "I've messed up she said to the person on the other end; we have a problem, a very big problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby sat on the beach the early morning sun was reflecting off the water she loved this time of day. She felt at peace at home. It had been awhile since she had felt like that. Amidst the surf she spotted Brax and his brother out there. She wasn't brave enough to get out there herself they were the experts at all this she was just the novice. Abby wasn't sure why but she couldn't bear it if Brax laughed at. She berated herself for even thinking like that she was a grown woman for god sake not some silly school girl with a crush. She was lost in her thoughts when she saw a shadow forming over her she looked up to see Casey Braxton standing over her. She had seen him around since she had been here but he had never approached her before. "Hi he said shyly, do you mind if I sit he asked indicating to the spot beside her."Em no I guess not Abby replied it's a public beach and all that'' she said smilingly. Casey gave a little smile back and sat down beside her taking in the view he closed his eyes and breathed in. Exhaling he finally said'' god I love being here feels so good to feel free ya know. "Yep Abby replied looking out at the water I know". She looked at Casey nervously words forming on her lips but she was hesitant to ask. Sensing she had something to say Casey looked at her and smiled saying " you can say what's on your mind ya know I won't bite, promise he added. Abby laughed and said "phew thank god for that cos I've heard tales about you river boys ya know. "I bet Casey said laughing I can only imagine but don't worry for the most part we're a pretty good lot"."Yeah I know said Abby her gaze suddenly drawn back out towards Brax. "Hello Casey said waving a hand in front of Abby, you had a question. Abby shook herself and said "sorry, sorry I was miles away."Yeah Casey said slyly looking out at Brax himself you were weren't you?

Abby felt her cheeks burning but hoped the morning sun would take the blame for it. "Anyway she said I just wondered what it was like you know being in prison one day out the next, I imagine it must be hard for you, for all of you. Casey sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and laughingly said '' you couldn't start with an easier question than that''? Sorry Abby replied I'm kind of a get to the point kind of girl. "It's ok Casey grinned I like it you remind me of someone and for the record it's not so bad.'' It was tough at first I got a pretty hard time at the start but I'm finding my place keeping my head down and I'm studying part time doing an apprenticeship. "Wow Abby laughed maybe we all should go to prison sounds like you have your life sorted."Nah I wouldn't recommend it as a way to get your life sorted Casey replied but that's the way my life is right now so I figure I'll make the most of it eh? "Abby looked at him and felt proud of this young man taking charge of his life she could do with learning from him. She smiled at him saying "good on ya Brax must be very proud. Casey shrugged saying I hope so Brax is more a man of action than words ya know but he's been there for me every step of the way though always has been .Abby nodded replying ''he seems like a good sort alright if not complex''. Casey laughed saying that's one way of describing him. Casey suddenly went quiet before saying "it's just been tough for him since you know. "Charlie replied Abby. Casey nodded took a deep breath and continued it was awful for him he was about to start a new life and then walking into that house that day seeing her lying there. Tears formed in Casey's eyes he subtly tried to wipe them but not before Abby saw. "I didn't know how to help'' continued Casey I just stood there ruby was screaming Brax was trying to revive Charlie. It was all so quick then the paramedics came and took her."Brax tried so hard to save her ya know''? Abby had tears in her own eyes now she couldn't speak she just felt so numb her heart ached for Brax, for what he had gone through. "Did you know asked Casey that he wouldn't let them turn her machine off? Abby turned her head sharply at this she asked what you mean?''. Casey just shook his head "I've never seen Brax lose control like that, he just barricaded himself into her room wouldn't come out.

Abby sat there in silence taking it all in finally she was brave enough to ask.'' What happened''? ''What made him come out''? Casey shrugged ''me I guess', I managed to get in there convince him it wasn't what Charlie would have wanted that she was gone he had to let her go. Abby looked at Casey and said "it sounds like your brother is just as lucky to have you in his life. I can't imagine it was easy for you standing up to Brax like that''. Casey laughed saying "no it's never easy standing up to Brax but he wasn't himself remember he was broken ya know really broken. Casey paused looking out at Brax on the surf and finally said" Do you know something? What Abby asked? "A part of my brother died with Charlie in that room that day and he's never come back he's never been the same. "Don't get me wrong he's still Brax but something is missing, it's like the vital piece of a puzzle is missing so it just lies there unfinished." Casey suddenly laughed and said "gosh look at me getting all melancholy sorry Abby none of this can be easy for you either he said seeing the sad expression on her face you never even got to meet your sister I'm truly sorry for that but if it makes you feel any better that person I said you reminded me of is her, you are very alike and not just in looks. "God he laughed in not sure how summer bay would have coped with two Charlie's well how Heath would have coped anyway. Abby laughed at this and said "oh gosh I'm sure Heath would have spit the dummy out on that one and growing serious she looked at Casey and said'' heh case''? Yep he replied. "Thank you said Abby quietly for ya know? Casey nodded and said "yeah I know". At that moment Brax who had finally finished his surf came running up towards them and shook himself all over Casey. Oi said Casey "watch it "Brax laughed and it warmed Abby's heart she hadn't seen him smile much since she had got here. Brax seeing her smile cheekily said "and what may I ask is so funny" Abby cheekily glared back at him saying ''you are actually''. "Is that right replied Brax you find me funny eh? Abby stood up and was at face level with him now and whispered so only he could hear oh I find you a lot of things Mr. Braxton and picking up her surfboard putting it under her arm she ran towards the water turning slightly to salute him. Brax just stood there watching her go feeling something stir in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Casey looked from Brax to Abby and frowned this couldn't be good could it? He wasn't sure if Brax should be going down this road .Abby was lovely but she would never replace Charlie he just hoped Brax realised this before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Brax was closing up Angelo's for the night. He was in the middle of sorting out the days takings when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He quickly put the takings in a bag and shoved them under the counter of the bar. Ever since he was knocked over the head last year Brax was always a bit wary about night time visits at Angelo's. He looked up to see Adam approaching him. Brax took a deep breath and leaning on the bar said "dead set Adam what part of don't set foot in my restaurant do you not understand. "I don't know maybe if I write it out in big letters for you it might start to sink in eh?Adam smirked, saying'' I have a vested interest in this business or have you forgotten who bailed you and your brothers out. "Nah Brax replied I haven't forgotten and you'll get your money back Adam now do me a favour and just do one will ya I've things to do''. Adam laughed at this. "Please Brax he said you and I both know you have no life well not outside your brothers that is."Where are they all tonight?'' Out living their lives I bet with their mates or their girlfriends''. Where's your mates your girlfriend. "Oh that's right he smirked ones dead and the other one ran back to her ex. Brax flinched at this and clenched his fists. Adam saw and said ''go on Brax you know you want to; go on hit me it will make you feel so much better'' he urged. Brax glared at him menacingly but then just shake his head saying '' nah I reckon that's just what you want what you're after but I'm not biting mate'' he almost spat the word out. Adam smirked again and made to leave before he did he turned and asked "so Abby Sullivan what did you make of that file I came you .Brax shrugged replying "didn't read it Adam, gave it back to her whatever is in that file whatever she's done in the past has nothing to do with me, nothing to do with you Adam''. ''Plus he laughed I don't think you, and I are in a position to judge any one eh''. Adam looked at Brax questioningly and shook his head saying" you're a fool Brax you wanna know what your problem is you don't use this enough he said pointing to his head you let your heart get in the way every time''. Brax just laughed and said'' yeah right whatever mate there's the door eh''. Adam looked at Brax and shook his head saying '' Brax I've known you a long time remember? ''This girl has got to you and I'm telling you now for old time's sake it won't end well you should have read that file''. And I'm telling you for old time's sake Brax shouted slamming his fist on the bar get the hell out of my restaurant and dead set Adam the next time I won't ask so nicely''.

''Is there a problem here gentlemen? Brax and Adam turned around to find Sergeant Watson standing behind them. "Sorry she said sarcastically I would have knocked but doubt you would have heard me what with all this shouting' 'Looking at Adam and then at Brax she asked'' is there a problem here Darryl''. Brax shook his head and said'' nah sergeant there's no problem cos Adam here was just leaving''. Adam glared at Brax without saying the words his look let Brax know this was far from over and nodding at sergeant Watson he said'' you both nave a nice evening now won't you''? He finally left. Georgina Watson raised her eyebrow at Brax and said'' I don't suppose there is any point in me asking what all that was about''. ''Nah Brax smiled none at all, what can I do for your sergeant cos if its food you're after kitchens closed''. Sergeant Watson smirked ''thanks Darryl she replied but I'm kind of fussy about where I eat I'm actually here out of courtesy''. Brax tilted his head saying'' this sounds serious eh what has Heath done now''? This made sergeant Watson smile "I wish this was just about Heath Brax and taking a deep breath she said it's about Jake Pirovic.'' Brax froze at the mention of that dogs name and clenching his fist he asked angrily "what about him"? "They've finally set a date for his trial for Charlie's murder'' Watson replied. Brax heart suddenly started racing he felt tightness in his chest like he couldn't breathe. He had waited for this moment for over a year and now it was finally here. It had taken this long because whilst in prison Jake had gotten into a fight with another inmate and had been stabbed .Brax had hoped the dog would die but no such luck his kidney had been damaged and he had spent some months in hospital . While he was in there he decided to change his plea to not guilty claiming he wasn't the one that killed Charlie that he had only said that to wind Brax up. The weapon used in Charlie's murder had been comprised because of Brax taking it and putting his own hand prints all over it. He kicked himself every day for that but he hadn't been thinking straight that day all he had known was he had wanted to kill Pirovic for what he had done to Charlie.

"Brax Georgina Watson asked concerned are you okay I'm sorry maybe I should have called earlier but I thought it was best to deliver this kind of news in person''. Coming back to reality Brax just shook his head and said "I appreciate that sergeant when is it? The trial? "It's in two weeks Brax Watson said softly and you're going to need to be there Brax. You understand? "Yeah Brax nodded don't worry I'll be there anything to make sure that dog gets what's rightly coming to him. Sergeant Watson knew that look on Darryl Braxton face and even though in her heart she agreed with him as a member of the law she had to warn him. "Brax she said don't do anything stupid leave it to the law it's what Charlie would want''. Brax not trusting himself to speak just nodded and as sergeant Watson made to leave she turned saying" oh I've already told Charlie's sister Abby about the trial just to keep her in the loop. "Goodnight Brax she said and nodding towards the bottle of bourbon Brax had already opened "and take it easy on that eh''?

Brax didn't even really hear her leave he just wanted to get rip roaring drunk and poured himself drink after drink. The whole nights events ran through his head Adams taunts of him having no life no one to love, Jake Pirovic and finally seeing justice for Charlie done. Brax buried his head in his hands he had never felt so alone in his life. He didn't know what came over him but he knew one thing he didn't want to be alone tonight and he knew there was only one person he really wanted to be with right now. He wasn't even sure how he ended up at her door the walk from the restaurant to her place had sobered him up somewhat but he didn't even notice his own footsteps yet here he was. He knocked lightly on the door but when he got no answer he banged a little louder. After a few minutes the door flung open her face was angry til she spotted who it was and saw the state he was in. Brax leaned on the doorframe and grinned "you need a doorbell he said. "What she laughed so you can make even more noise in waking me and my neighbour's up''. She Looked at him knowing why he was here she knew it was crazy but she didn't care. He needed her tonight and god she needed him right back. She would take what she could get .Brax cocked his head to one side and smiled at her ''sorry he said for waking you''.'' No you're not she said stepping towards him. Brax took a step towards her and picking her up he carried her back inside kicking the door sharply behind him nah you're right he whispered I'm not sorry I'm not sorry at all''.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle Braxton was not having a good day at Angelo's. The wine order had been messed up somehow and he had to deal with it singlehandedly. He suspected Heath was to blame he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box his brother but he had stepped in to help out when Brax had just upped and disappeared. It had been almost two weeks and no one had heard from him since and Kyle and the rest of the family though they wouldn't admit it were worried about him. Sergeant Watson was constantly calling to check if he was back the trial was due to start in a few days and everyone was on edge. Kyle sighed and was just thinking life was certainly never dull around this place when Abby Sullivan walked in. Kyle didn't really have much dealings with Abby except to know that his brother Brax had loved her sister Charlie very much and this woman being here had dragged a lot of old stuff back up for his brother. There was something about her though Kyle couldn't quite put his finger on it but he suspected there was more to Abby Sullivan's story that met the eye. Still it wasn't his place to find that out and Brax was a big boy who was more than capable of looking after himself if he ever showed up again that is. He turned to serve Abby who was subtly trying to look around the restaurant. Kyle smirked and said ''he's not here you know.'' Hmm? Sorry Abby replied. ''Brax announced Kyle I assume that's who you are looking around for but he's still not back I'm afraid.'' Abby smiled asking ''what makes you think I'm looking for Brax''? Kyle groaned and rolled his eyes saying ''because everyone else is why should you be any different.''. ''Really Abby asked who else is looking for him? Kyle laughed saying take a ticket lady, you, the cops, his brothers, Natalie.''. ''Natalie enquired Abby why would Natalie be looking for Brax I thought they were over.'' Kyle studied Abby long and hard if he didn't know any better he would say she was jealous very jealous. He wasn't sure what was going on between Brax and this lady but it seemed like a line had been crossed. Leaning in towards her Kyle looked her right in the eyes asking ''you wouldn't happen to know why my brother has disappeared now would you? Abby shrugged replying ''Now why would I know that I just came here for some lunch so if you don't mind I'll be right over there when you are finished playing detective and ready to play waiter''. She turned abruptly and took a seat in the corner not before shooting Kyle a dirty look. Kyle smiled he had definitely rattled someone's cage.

At that moment as if she had heard them talking about her Natalie Davison came into the restaurant looking anxiously around. She nodded at Abby acknowledging her presence but approached Kyle asking the same question she had been asking for the last two weeks. 'Any word on Brax?''Nope Kyle replied still no word I told you I would call if he turned up.'' Right right Natalie said distracted I just thought hoped he may have showed up''. Kyle could see Abby in the background taking all this in he knew she was eavesdropping. This was actually pretty funny if it was two guys he would say you could almost smell the alpha maleness in the room. He wasn't sure what was with these two ladies, no wonder Brax had disappeared. Kyle looked at Natalie curiously and asked' 'Why are you looking for Brax anyway you too are over right?'' Last time I looked you were dating Zac''. Natalie smiled saying 'yes I'm dating Zac and we are very happy thank you very much but I'm worried about Brax and the trial I just know how important this is to him. ''He needs this Kyle if he's to have any closure to put this behind him he needs to be here. Kyle nodded she had a point ''fair enough like I said if I hear anything. ''Thank you Natalie smiled take care and walking past Abby she paused and turned to her saying ''this all must be hard on you too''. Sorry Abby replied confused. 'The trial details of how your sister died Nat said softly I was just saying you must be finding it hard''. Abby looked at her lengthily as if thinking and finally replied 'thank you for your concern but I'm a big girl I'll be fine.'' Natalie was a little taken back but years of training taught her to hold it together she wasn't sure what this woman had against her but she sensed something wasn't quite right. She wanted to say something confront her but decided it wasn't the right time so she simply said ''well I'll leave you too it then and nodding at Kyle she left the restaurant. Kyle approached Abby's table and looked at her questioningly. ''what''? Asked Abby curtly. ''Oh nothing smirked Kyle my detective hat is off waiter hat firmly on what would madam like''? Abby smiled in spite of herself ''madam would like a glass of red wine and a meat lovers pizza please''. Kyle gave a dramatic bow replying ''getting right on it now and went to give the kitchen the order.

Abby smiled as she watched him leave she liked him he reminded her of a younger version of Brax she was glad he had him Kyle seemed to have his head screwed firmly on Brax needed those people in his life. Brax where the hell are you? Abby thought. Why did you just disappear like that? Abby was very confused and hurt he hadn't mentioned anything. Abby smiled at the memory of that last night she had seen him when he had turned up at her door. It had been an amazing night and although she wasn't expecting some big declaration of love she also wasn't expecting to wake up the next morning to find him not only gone from her apartment but gone from the bay. She knew he was probably feeling conflicted but then who wasn't and she really missed him and really needed to talk to him. She was deep in that thought and wasn't even aware of Adam Sharpe approaching her until he was seated in front of her. Abby jumped Adam had that way about him he set her on edge. She did her best to regain her composure and said in what she hoped was a confident voice ''Do you mind I don't remember asking for a lunch date''. Adam smirked and looked her up and down saying ''what's the matter Abby a little nervous are we, no Brax around to save the day.'' Abby glared at Adam replying ''I don't need Brax to save me. ''You sure about that sneered Adam, you know you did well getting him to give you back that file well played miss Sullivan very well played. Abby leaned towards Adam and said 'I didn't convince Brax to do anything, he's a good guy he made the call himself, so sorry all your efforts were wasted she smiled leaning back in her seat. Adam laughed saying oh my efforts weren't wasted miss Sullivan far from it we both know what you are and what you're capable of and unless you want me to reveal your little past drug problem and life as an exotic dancer to him and the rest of this little sleepy town you are going to do a little job for me. Abby flinched but stood her ground ''as you said Adam it's all in the past no one would care I'm done with that life she said confidently. Adam smirked again saying ''do you think he would want to have anything to do with you now he's Mr high and mighty and pillar of the community. ''He loved your sister she was a respected member of this town do you really think he would lower himself to be with you if he found out and don't bother denying there is nothing between you too. I'm not blind Adam continued and I see how you look at him you've fallen hard for him so I suggest you help me out with my little problem and no one need get hurt. Abby looked up sharply at this 'what do you mean no one need get hurt, why would anyone get hurt? Adam smiled'' people tend to get hurt sometimes innocent people ask Charlie'' Abby shuddered this man was just vile but she had to be strong. 'Just so we are cleared she said leaning forward again I'm going to be tied up the next few weeks with seeing my sisters killer brought to justice and I'm pretty sure that's all that will be on Brax mind for the next while too''. Adam laughed '' oh don't worry he replied Jake Pirovic will no longer be a problem. Abby looked at him her blood suddenly running cold 'what the hell does that mean? She demanded. That's what I'd like to know said a voice behind them. They both recognised that voice and Abby and Adam both turned to see Brax looking from one to the other waiting for the answer to his question…..


	9. Chapter 9

Brax stood there waiting for a reply from Adam glancing briefly at Abby. For some reason his glance appeared hostile and Abby was very confused as to what was going on. Adam finally broke the silence saying "Well, well well look what the cat dragged in and looking at Abby he sneered well it seems your knight in shining amour has rode to the rescue once more". Abby didn't trust herself to speak so she just glared at Adam wishing he would just leave but she knew he was up to something in regards to Jake and she also knew Brax wouldn't let him go anywhere without getting some answers. Brax was now stood over Adam and had both arms on the table and was almost in Adams face as he said "run that by me again Adam why isn't Jake a problem anymore?" Adam held Brax's stare and was about to answer when they all heard a voice behind asking "is there a problem here"? Abby looked up to see Sergeant Watson standing behind them. Adam rose from the table and smirked saying ''nice to see you again sergeant but nope no problem here I was just leaving he replied sneering at the fact that Brax could do nothing to stop him. Brax blocked his way and put his hand on Adams chest saying "you and me are not done, not by a long shot you hear? Adam removed Brax's hand and just smiled saying as he left "see you around miss Sullivan".

Sergeant Watson glanced from Abby to Brax saying "I don't suppose anyone wants to fill me in on what that was all about, Hmm? Yeah didn't think so". "Look she continued I'm glad I have you both here I have some news. Brax smirked "let me guess about Jake right? Georgina Watson looked lengthily at Brax before replying good guess Darryl yes it's about Jake look there is no easy way to say this except to come right out with it and glancing nervously across at Abby she continued to say earlier that morning Jake Pirovic had been killed by a fellow inmate .A row had broken out over breakfast and Jake was stabbed and was fatally wounded. I'm sorry she said looking over at Brax who now was just shaking his head and twirling the ring on his finger, I know you wanted to see him brought to justice but I guess in the end he died the way he lived. Sergeant Watson '' shrugged "it's not the justice we wanted but heh I suppose its poetic justice". "I am truly sorry she said looking at them both. Brax head shot up and angrily he replied "is that it sergeant? Are we done here? "Yes Georgina Watson replied I'd say we are well and truly done here" and nodding goodbye at them both she left.

There was silence for a few minutes until Abby who could bear it no more broke it saying "Brax? And getting up from the chair she went to bridge the gap between them to reach out to him but he pulled away abruptly saying "don't, just don't. Abby reeled from the rejection she was very confused first he takes off after their night together and now this. "Please Abby pleaded please tell me what I've done wrong why you left after... After what? Brax Interrupted. After our night together? He shook his head and walked to the bar pouring himself a bourbon and downed it in one swift movement. Then he poured himself another. Abby looked at him and asked "you really think getting drunk is the answer I mean look what happened the last time you got drunk she said angry now. Heaven forbid you end up with me again and having to take off out of town again because you can't deal with the shame, with the betrayal. At this Brax just started laughing nonstop. He took another swig of the bourbon then came around closer to her saying "so you think I left town because I betrayed the memory of my beautiful girlfriend Charlie with her own sister" Abby just raised her eyebrows as if to say well wasn't that the reason. This made Brax laugh even harder and finally he said that's pretty funny eh? Abby was getting annoyed now Brax was acting very strange "I'm sorry she replied I don't find any of this funny I was worried sick about you". Brax started clapping '' bravo miss Sullivan bravo seriously he continued outstanding performance''.'' Brax Abby replied please you are scaring me why are you acting like this.''

Brax cocked his head to one side and smiled "why am I acting like this? Okay let me just ask you one question that night we had together you left the lights off why ?Abby shrugged I don't know it was our first time together I haven't been in the best shape lately maybe I just wasn't ready for you to see all that yet. Brax looked at her sadly replying "that's it, that's all you've got" Abby was getting nervous now she didn't like where this was headed. "Yes she replied that's all I've got look I'm going to go now Brax call me when you start making sense.'' Nah, Brax said blocking her way you don't get to leave just yet because I have a theory about why you left the lights off. "Get out of my way Brax Abby insisted. I have a hunch Brax continued that yes you didn't want me to see your body but not because you weren't in shape but you didn't want me to see the scars. Abby looked at him now with tears in her eyes pleading with him now "Brax please don't she begged. "Don't what asked Brax don't speak the truth because it is the truth isn't it? Stepping closer to her and looking her in the eyes he said a little more gently "did you really think once I touched you, once my body touched yours that I wouldn't know. He shook his head with tears now forming in his own eyes. I would never forget that touch that feeling, I never have forgotten it. It's the last thing I think of at night, the first thing I think of when I wake up.'' Now none of this makes any sense to me but there is one thing I do know you are not Abby Sullivan are you? Are you he said more aggressively causing Abby to jump. Tell me he said just say it I need to hear you say what your name is, say it he demanded grabbing her by the shoulders. Tell me who you are ''. I'm Charlie Buckton she cried out falling to her knees relieved to be finally able to say it. ''I'm Charlie Buckton she whispered…


	10. Chapter 10

Brax just stared at Charlie who was on the floor crying now .Kyle Braxton unfortunately chose that time to come out of the kitchen "sorry it took so long he said there were some issues with the oven. He stopped short when he spotted Brax and then Abby crying on the floor. "Eh is everything alright here he asked warily? Brax shook his head at Kyle and snapped "does everything look alright to you?" Then he bent down grabbed Charlie by the elbow and brought her to her feet, let's go he said you and me need to talk ". Shouting back over his shoulder he said to Kyle" Close up will ya"."Don't I always mumbled Kyle who was wondering what the hell was going on , whatever it was Brax was very angry and right now he felt very sorry for Abby Sullivan.

Brax bundled Charlie into his Ute and started the engine. "Brax she cried please calm down I can explain let's just talk please Brax where are you taking me? Brax said nothing not trusting himself to speak and just kept on driving until he got to the place where he had been taking refuge these last few months .He got out of the car and went around to Charlie's side pulling the door open and pulling her out. Once again he grabbed her arm and still said nothing until they got to where he wanted her to see. He almost dragged her up the hill and Charlie finally realised where he was taking her. ''Brax no please she cried. Brax just gave her a look and Charlie knew that look and knew it was pointless to argue so she let him carry on she owed him that. When they reached the grave Charlie found she couldn't look there was something very morbid and scary about seeing her own grave. Brax finally spoke "look at it he said" and when Charlie still didn't he shouted "I said open your eyes and look Charlie "."See this he waved his hand at the grave this is where I have spent my month's miserable, grieving, every single time blaming myself wishing you were still here. He laughed at this continuing'' and now here you are and I, he paused took a deep breath and now I just feel angry, I feel cheated Charlie''. He walked closer to her how you could do that to me, to Ruby he cried. Brax just shook his head and walked away towards the cliff top taking in the view trying to compose himself .After a few minutes Charlie joined him. She stood taking in the view herself for a few moments before speaking. "You have to know Brax that if I had a choice none of this would have happened . Brax shook his head again in disbelief'' please Charlie urged let me finish. "I woke up in a hospital in the city two months after the shooting". I had no idea what was going on and all I wanted was you and Ruby. Inspector Joyce came to see me and told me everything that had happened. I was still waiting for you to come through the door then he informed me I was actually dead to you all''. Charlie shook her head tears forming in her eyes "have you any idea of how that made me feel". I was devastated told him in no uncertain times where to go and that I was calling you and Ruby straight away. Brax turned to look at her now and said sarcastically "Gee I must have been out that day cos I missed that call eh". Brax please Charlie urged do you want to know or not ? Brax just shrugged. "Joyce Charlie continued told me that that wasn't possible that if I did that I would be putting you all at risk." Brax laughed saying at risk? Please Jake was behind bars or didn't you trust me to look after you? "Brax Charlie said this is bigger than Jake he was only a pawn there is someone far more dangerous than Jake ever was involved. Brax looked at her curiously and asked who? When Charlie remained silent he asked more aggressively "I asked you who Charlie? Charlie looked at Brax and said quietly '' Adam Sharpe.''

Brax just looked at Charlie in shock before replying "you're kidding right? I mean I know Adam is a dog and has his fingers in a lot of pies but this seriously Charlie''? Brax just shook his head and walked away with his hands behind his head. He walked back towards the grave sitting down trying to take all this in. how Adam had played him from the start .Charlie came and sat down beside him. She sat staring at the headstone taking in her name her face on it. "It's all very weird she said quietly makes me feel a little freaked out. "You know what it makes me feel? asked Brax. Charlie looked at him raising her eyebrow "like a bloody idiot Brax cried sitting here day in and day out and talking to an empty grave. Charlie reached out to him saying "I know and for that I'm truly sorry but you have to know I couldn't risk it I couldn't risk you or Ruby getting hurt. Joyce told me that Adam was like a father to you boys and they couldn't risk it .Brax jumped up at this shouting "do you really think that after everything that we had been through that I would have taken his side, well do you?. "No Charlie said shaking her head but I know how angry you would have been Brax and I couldn't risk that.'' Please she said walking towards him touching his arm gently I would die if anything actually happened to you''. Brax softened at her touch but he needed to know a few more things. "How did they even manage it? I was in that room I watched you die. Charlie shook her head saying'' I'm not so sure of the ins and outs but if it makes you feel any better I think they thought at first there was no brain activity then there was a change in the reading on the machine and it went from there''. I guess Joyce talked to the doctors and they gave me some drug to slow my heart rate down and made it look like I was...'' Dead Brax finished the sentence for her. He shook his head ''you know I locked myself in your room refused to let them turn off your machine, and it beeped the bloody beep he laughed I knew it, aagh I'm an idiot he cried.'' No, no you're not Charlie said don't say that you weren't to know and I didn't know you had done that Brax not until Casey told me she kneeled in front of him and taking both his hands in hers she said "thank you, thank you for fighting for me Brax.''

Brax just looked at her and asked'' so you woke up they told you all this where have you been all this time? Charlie looked at him before replying'' I was in the hospital for months I needed a lot of rehabilitation a lot of physio. When I finally got out I begged them to at least tell Morag so I've been lying low there ever since.'' Going out of my mind actually missing you and Ruby so much. Hell I even took up surfing. Brax laughed at this and said'' yeah dead set I tried to convince you for so long and you just said "it wasn't your thing. I know Charlie laughed but it was the only thing that kept me sane and I don't know being out there riding those waves, however badly she added it made me feel closer to you. Crazy huh? Brax looked at her and softly said nah not crazy, not crazy at all. they held each other's stare for a while before Charlie looked away and said'' I was supposed to stay away until the trial, be the star witness but one day I just couldn't bear it and I just jumped in the car Morag insisted on coming too I just needed to see you one more time to be close to you. Joyce and his superiors had given me the identity of Abby Sullivan and being Charlie's long lost twin sister just in case anyone ever spotted me so that day when I saw you I knew I couldn't walk away that I needed to speak to you and then when I did I absolutely knew there was no way I could leave''. My superiors were not happy but after I threatened to blow the whole operation they calmed down and allowed it. I sort of messed up when I had that run in with Adam over Bianca so I called them that day and hence a file on Abby Sullivan was created''. "For Adams benefit? Brax asked. "Yes Charlie replied I knew I'd upset him that he would go digging and the powers that be decided to use it to their advantage and sure enough Adam has started blackmailing me so it gives me a way in''. A way in Brax asked incredulously, ''Charlie are you nuts? You seriously do not go after Adam or this time I can promise you, you will end up dead. Let the others sort it out they owe you that much''. Charlie looked at Brax in silence for a few moments before replying'' Brax I need to do this. "Why Charlie Brax pleaded for the love of God why? "He stole my life from me Charlie continued Jake may have pulled that trigger but you can bet Adam had a hand in getting him out was whispering in his ear, he wanted me out of the picture Brax he couldn't bear the thought of you going over to the other side. He sat back and he bided his time and he came back into your life when you were the most vulnerable financially and like the vulture he is he pounced''. He's the reason we were apart Brax so yes I'm going to do this one final thing for the force, for us. I'm going to bring Adam Sharpe down I'm going to make him pay for what he's done for the lives he's ruined''. Brax just looked at Charlie and shaking his head said this is all so crazy and I'm still getting my head round all this eh and Charlie I'm not going to lie I don't know where this leaves us but if you're determined to take Adam down then you're gonna need some help so count me in' 'Charlie made to protest but Brax Interrupted'' saying I don't want to hear it you and me are in this together right? Adam didn't just steal your life he stole mine too .So how about you just start filling me in on this big plan of yours. Charlie smiled gratefully at him when Brax suddenly said Charlie. Yes? she asked wondering what he was about to say next. ''Welcome home'' replied Brax welcome home.''


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie walked up the steps of Angelo's nervously. She stood at the door and watched seeing Brax working behind the bar it was a sight that never failed to warm her heart. God she loved this man with all her heart but she knew also she had hurt him badly and that was going to take some time to forgive. That's if he would ever forgive her although he had mellowed slightly at the grave he had asked Charlie for some time to get his head around things. That had been almost two weeks ago and she had decided to go to the city and see Morag and Ruby give him some space. Unfortunately though time was running out and Adam had been in contact threatening her with revealing all to Brax and the community about her. Brax had obviously been busy keeping his part as Adam had revealed that Brax was like a lost puppy without her and was telling people how much he was missing Abby and was really hoping to give it a go with her. Adam sneered at her down the line saying'' so if you would like to play happy families with Brax I suggest you get your backside back here and carry out this job for me''. Charlie hated all this play acting truth be told she was tired of it all and just wanted her life back. Her superiors had reminded her though that bringing Adam down would help with that. She sighed and forced her legs to walk towards the bar. Brax did a double take as he saw who was coming in. He had missed her so much it hurt his heart but he needed to keep things in perspective he needed to focus on the plan ahead. "You're back he smiled" "I'm back she said looking around nervously" are we alone she asked under her breath. "Why he grinned you planning on jumping me in my own restaurant. Charlie glanced up quickly at Brax remembering a night they had shared over a year ago at Angelo's. She blushed furiously saying keep it down Brax looking over her shoulder. Brax gave her his award winning devilish smile and leaned in closer saying'' well if memory serves correctly you didn't really keep it down that night now did ya''? Charlie feeling a little more bolder leaned in closer to him also their lips were dangerously close to meeting at this stage.'' Well if my memory serves me correctly you seemed to have a problem keeping it down yourself that night'' she said glancing downwards. Brax took a deep breath and exhaled looking slightly flustered himself now. 'Easy he said taking a step back and quickly rearranging some glasses. Charlie smiled she knew she had unnerved him maybe there was still some hope for them. Brax brought her a glass of wine and leaning on the counter whispered'' what's the story anyway I'm guessing since your back Adam has been in touch''. Charlie took a sip of her wine and nodded trying to appear as casual as she could.'' I'm to meet him in old derelict building off Bakers Street''. Brax nodded he knew the place.'' He is to fill me in on the details once I get there Charlie added. Brax shook his head it sounded too easy and easy was not a word he would use to describe Adam.'' Charlie he pleaded just let me deal with it I know how this guy operates just tell him you told me everything and I'm okay with it all.'' Charlie shook her own head saying "I told you I need to do this Brax it's my job for god sake.'' Nah Brax said a little too loudly it was your job Charlie it's not anymore'' .Before Charlie could say anything she heard a gasp from behind her she turned around to find Bianca and Heath just staring at her.

Bianca was shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing'' Charlie? she asked. Charlie looked at Brax who shrugged and then back at Bianca and nodded Bianca ran to her and threw her arms around her crying ''I have no clue how or why and I know I should be angry but I'm so happy oh god she said taking Charlie's face in her hands and placing her forehead against hers it's you it's really you''. Tears formed in Charlie's eyes it was so nice to be able to confide in her friend again but she couldn't stay she didn't have much time.'' B she smiled through her tears it is so good to be finally able to be myself with you but I have to go now''. Bianca shook her head as if to say no way no how.'' Please, Charlie urged I promise I will explain all later but for now there's some place I need to be'' and looking at Brax she simply just nodded.'' Charlie he pleaded be careful stick close to your guys''. Charlie smiled nervously ''don't I always'' and ran from Angelo's. Heath looked at Brax like he was crazy'' what the heck bro he asked I think it's time we had a chat don't you and pour me a big one I've a feeling I'm going to need it.''

Twenty minutes later Heath and Bianca having been filled in just sat in silence. Heath was shaking his head finding it hard to come to terms with it all ''.This is all whack he declared so all this time Abby has been Charlie .I should have known he smirked but my cop radar hasn't been too good lately''. Bianca hit him on the arm.''Ouch watch it''.'' You watch it she warned she's my best friend and whatever your differences have been in the past I've got her back and that makes me happy and if that makes me happy it should make you happy'' ''.Okay okay said Heath rubbing his arm jeez steady on woman ''. Looking at Brax he said'' so you reckon she's up to taking on Adam''. Brax just shook his head saying'' I don't know mate I mean she's good but it's Adam. '' Still she has the station backing her so what can go wrong right? Heath laughed ''those goons you're kidding right? Brax looked at Heath and said'' nah you're right and grabbing his keys he threw them at Heath saying lock up this place will ya''.'' Not likely said Heath chucking the keys at Bianca and saying you got this babe right? ''What are you doing asked Brax? What does it look like said Heath I'm the goose to your maverick.'' Brax shook his head and laughed ''alright then let's go goose he added. Bianca wasn't sure what the heck was happening and shouting after them said ''just be careful and looking around nervously at Angelo's she mumbled'' don't worry about this place I've got this. I think.''

Brax and Heath arrived at the old house half an hour later. Brax could see Charlie and Adams car what he couldn't see was a cop car.'' Damn he said slamming his hand against the steering wheel. ''What's wrong? asked Heath. 'Look around you Heath snapped Brax. You see any cops? Heath just shook his head saying ''maybe there just really good at hide and seek''. ''Nah Brax said shaking his head she didn't tell them about the drop she's going after him alone''. Damn it Charlie he cried getting out of the car.'' Call the cops Heath he instructed. ''Where are you going asked Heath. Brax just looked at him and said'' Adams got my girl in there I've lost her once before that's not happening again. Heath nodded'' go he said I'll be right behind you .Brax ran towards the building with his heart in his mouth. he had been such an idiot these past few weeks had wasted more time .time he could have had with Charlie he just hoped it wasn't too late. He got to the door and he could hear raised voices. One was Charlie's telling Adam ''how he had ruined her life but this time she had all the evidence she needed to put him behind bars where he belonged''. He could hear Adam sneering how ''he know something wasn't quite right with the whole Twin sister story and how Charlie had done well. But not that good since she hadn't brought back up. ''That was very foolish sergeant Buckton he laughed. Brax looked around and found an empty crate to stand on peering through the window he saw Adam holding Charlie at gunpoint. He could feel his heart beat very fast he needed to get in there fast. As he was running around the back he heard raised voices and a scuffle and then gunshots rang out throughout the house. Brax never ran as fast in his life breaking through the back door he ran inside stopping short at the sight before him. The sight of Charlie once again lying motionless on the ground….


	12. Chapter 12

Brax stood staring at Charlie laying there it was his worst nightmare revisited. He felt sick to the very pit of his stomach. Heath came running in having heard the gunshot.''Brax he said, Brax he shouted when he was getting no answer. What the hell happened are you okay''. Brax just nodded and pointed to where Charlie was laying .Heath looked at him then saw Charlie lying there and ran to her aid. He knelt down and pulled her onto her front there was blood all over her hair but nowhere else. Heath breathed a sigh of relief and shouted to Brax ''she's ok Brax she hasn't been shot it looks like she's just hit her head''. Brax was still standing there staring he heard Heath say something but he couldn't really make it out he was lost in his own thoughts his own grief. Heath ran back to Brax and grabbed his arms and shook Brax hard."Bro pull it together she's alive, she's alive Brax he said grabbing the side of his neck. Brax came to his senses at this and ran to Charlie's side.'' Charlie he said trying to bring her to Charlie please wake up baby you're going to be alright''. We're going to be all right' 'Charlie groaned a little and started to come around. ''What happened she mumbled'' trying to sit up bit quickly dropping back down again at the pain that seared through the side of her head.'' I'm not sure Brax said I heard you arguing with Adam then a gunshot.'' Adam, Charlie sat up quickly.'' Brax he had a gun I tried to get it off him he pushed me out of the way the gun went off. Where is he, Brax where is he Charlie asked anxiously he can't get away, not this time she pleaded''. Brax nodded and pulling her towards him he kissed her gently on the forehead saying ''he won't Charlie look at me he said taking her face in both hands Adam will not hurt us anymore I promise you that''. Charlie looked in his eyes holding his gaze and nodded tears in her eyes then something caught her attention in the corner of the building. She spotted Adam lying there he didn't appear to be moving '.Is he... She paused mid-sentence is he ddead she asked .Brax shook his head ''I don't know I was just worried about you' 'you want me to check bro? asked Heath ill happily jump on the mongrels heart til it stops beating''. Brax just gave Heath a look and shaking his head said'' nah ill check it should be me. ''

Brax walked over to his old friend's body. Strangely he felt a little sad this man had once been such a big part of his life, he had considered him family. Brax wasn't really sure where it all went wrong .He stared down at him and tried to remember the good parts about Adam how he had helped him when he needed him. Then the memory of Charlie lying in a pool of her own blood last year and remembering the pain of what it felt to live without her this past year made Brax quickly come to his senses .He knelt down and felt for a pulse there was none .He looked across at Charlie and Heath and shook his head Charlie felt a mixture of relief and nausea .Oh god she actually felt like throwing up .It was at that point Watson and Joyce and the rest of the officers came bursting in the door. Taking in the situation Watson ran to Charlie while Joyce went to Adam. 'You okay'' Watson asked Charlie, Charlie just nodded and said ''I'm sorry I should have told you about the meet I thought I could handle it myself I needed to handle it myself''. Watson shrugged'' I get that Charlie I do however foolish it was. Now we best get you to a hospital that cut looks nasty''. Straightening up Watson looked at both Heath and Brax saying'' I suppose there's no point in asking what you two are doing here''. ''Doing a better job than you guys snorted Heath seriously summer bay feels so much safer knowing you guys are looking out for us eh''.'' I'd watch it if I were you Mr. Braxton said Watson and don't go skipping town on one of your getaways we will need a statement from you, from both of you'' she said looking at Brax.'' Yeah yeah whatever Brax said ''look she needs to get to a hospital so can I take her? .Watson looked at Charlie whose eyes were pleading with her now and nodded.'' Keep your phones on'' Watson shouted after them.

Several hours later Brax was waiting outside Charlie's room while the doctors were running tests and checking her over. His mind was cast back to a year ago when he was in this very same situation. Thankfully this time it would end better. God when he had saw her in that building lying on the ground he had felt like someone had taken his heart from his body and stamped all over it again. He knew he wouldn't have been able to go on if he had lost her again and he made a promise right there and then that from now on she would always know how much she meant to him ,how much he loved her. The door opened and the doctor beckoned Brax inside saying Charlie was asking for him. She was sitting up on the bed when he went in and even though she was a bit of a mess she had never looked more beautiful to him. The doctor interrupted his thoughts by saying "okay we have ran some tests and MS Buckton here doesn't appear to have any concussion. I have suggested she stays in overnight for observation but she can be quite stubborn and is insisting she wants to go home. She will of course need someone with her tonight to keep an eye on her'' .Brax looked at Charlie with a raised eyebrow. She grinned sheepishly "I sort of hoped you would stay but if it's a problem I can call Bianca she said nervously.'' Yeah maybe Bianca might be the best person to call replied Brax and seeing Charlie's face fall he quickly added I'm joking Charlie, look at me I'm joking of course I'll stay''. Relief flooded across Charlie's face and she hopped off the bed and began to gather her things together .Brax made to grab for them but instead touched off her hand they both jumped at the contact and smiled awkwardly at each other. The doctor who had been observing them with an amused face continued "any problems any headaches any sickness come straight back in oh and miss Buckton re that other matter we discussed make an appointment soon okay"?Brax looked at Charlie she seemed flustered.'' I'll tell you later let's just get out of here eh''. Brax was a little worried now but he let it go for now and picked up Charlie's stuff and nodding at the doctor followed her out of the room.

They arrived at Brax's house twenty minutes later it was nearer the hospital and Brax thought it best they stayed there for the night. They had the house to themselves as Casey and Kyle were away and Heath and Bianca now lived together now. Charlie stood in the living room taking in the surroundings. It had been over a year since she had been here. It all just seemed so surreal. Brax grinned at her saying'' so what do you think? You like what we've done with the place'' .Charlie laughed ''and what would that be it looks exactly the same' 'Oh I don't know Brax laughed I've made a few changes I got some new tea towels''. Charlie laughed saying ''well I hope they are bigger than the ones at Leah's .Brax blushed he still hadn't got over the embarrassment of that night.'' Yeah yeah Charlie still as hilarious as ever Brax grinned. Then they both just stood and looked at each other .Brax Charlie started to say I'm so sor... ''Wait Brax Interrupted taking a step closer and bridging the gap between them just let me say something first. Yeah I admit at first I was angry. But none of that matters now Charlie. All that matters is for some reason the gods have cut me a break for once and I've been given a second chance .For the first time in over a year I feel like I can finally breathe again and that's because you're here. Everything makes sense again even things that never made sense like heath'' he laughed. Charlie smiled and Brax took her face in his hands saying'' I love you Charlie Buckton and I have missed you so much I am never letting you go again ya hear? Charlie nodded and placed her forehead against Brax's'' god she cried I have dreamed of this day for so long I was so lost without you I never want to feel like that again''.'' Heh Brax said lifting up her chin and wiping away her tears you listen to me you will never have too okay? From now on it's just you and me and if you still want to leave this place we restaurant is doing really well and I've been thinking about branching out maybe opening another one in the city. Kyle can manage the one here I can always come back to check up on it it's not that far'' .Charlie looked at Brax'' what you're planning on opening a chain of Angelo's? I'm impressed Mr. Braxton''. ''Easy joked Brax who said anything about a chain plus I'm thinking of changing the name''. ''Is that right? teased Charlie. ''yeah Brax grinned Angelo's never really worked for me it's a bit of a prats name''. Charlie punched him in the arm'' stop it she laughed poor Angelo''.'' Yeah yeah Brax snorted poor Angelo. Charlie looked at him lovingly'' seriously though Brax you would do that for me? Leave the bay start again? Because I was worried about ruby she's going to need me around and I don't think she's going to feel right about coming back here. I've also been thinking about some stuff and I don't want to return to the force I been thinking about going back to uni and becoming a lawyer. What do you think? She asked nervously .Brax smiled'' a lawyer eh? so this means you would spend your time keeping my family from behind bars as opposed to putting them there''.'' Well that sounds like a win win to me Miss Buckton. Pulling Charlie towards him he grinned mischievously ''as long as you put the uniform on from time to time I'm okay with all this''. Charlie bit her lip and smiled seductively ''I knew you had a thing for a woman in uniform''.'' I do I do smiled Brax and maybe Abby the stripper can make an appearance every now and again just so you know she doesn't feel left out'' . ''You are so considerate'' teased Charlie. ''Hmm mumbled Brax nuzzling her neck I can be considerate I can show you just how considerate I can be right now if you like''. ''Mmmm I'd like that there's just one more thing Brax'' said Charlie .Brax groaned ''oh god please tell me I'm going to like this Charlie I'm not sure how much more I can take''.'' Well Charlie said nervously I hope it's a nice surprise only it's not just going to be you and me in the city someone else will be tagging along for the ride'' . Brax's head shot up'' who he asked? Charlie smiled and taking his hand and placing it on her stomach'' this little one she said. Brax looked at her in shock saying'' you're, you mean we're, Charlie nodded as Brax picked her up and swung her around in his arms. 'We're having a baby she said. Brax put her down and looked at her seriously'' Charlie I promise I'll be the best dad I can be you two will want for nothing he cried.'' Ssh I know she said pulling him close I've always known now what were you saying about showing me how considerate you can be hmm''? Brax pulled back'' is it you know okay to''. ''Oh yes it's very okay I'd say grinned Charlie and pulling him towards the bedroom Charlie smiled saying it's always been you Darryl Brax Braxton and it always will be. We're two of a kind...

**That's it guys thank you all so much for your kind reviews and for reading my story. Chax forever...**


End file.
